


III

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Licking, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Read the original work including artHERE





	III

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/86251864385/dean-watches-sam-slide-down-his-body-lips)

Dean watches Sam slide down his body, lips dragging softly over his chest and down to the firm curve of his stomach. The sensation makes his back arch off the bed.

Sam opens his mouth against the soft white skin, flicking his tongue out just above the waistband of Dean’s shorts.

“You taste so good, Dean. Can’t get enough of you like this. Spread out for me.”

He kisses Dean’s stomach again, wet trails that map out every unspoken moment of desire they denied themselves for years. He’s addicted to the sounds he pulls from his brothers mouth. Groans of pure pleasure, unashamed gasps, moans of desperate want.

“Ah… killin me, Sammy. Just fucking touch me already.” Dean presses his hips up against Sam’s chest, no hiding the heat and weight of his erection, pleading for Sam to do something about it.

Sam sits up on his knees, hovering over Dean, lips red and full and so beautiful that Dean forgets that his hands are cuffed to the bed as he tries to reach out to his brother.

“Touch you? Is that what you want?”

Dean sees the devilish glee in Sam’s eyes and he knows he’s in for it. It’s the look Sam used to get when they were kids and they’d eaten too much candy, which always made Sam a bit loopy. 

“Don’t you dare, Sam!” Dean squirms, but it’s no use. Sam is grinning, his eyes wolfishly dark, arousal making him carefree and wild.

“Oh, I dare, Dean,” Sam says, laughing and licking his lips. “Double dog dare.” He pounces.


End file.
